A Kataang Spanking
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: Chapter 1 is the introduction, but not the actual story, for it has yet to be written. Please comment, though. Help me think of an idea by 8 tonight, or if you don't live in Texas, in a few hours from whenever this shows up in the search engine.
1. Chapter 1

A certain "Someone that no one knows" Requested a Kataang spanking fiction. I really liked how they worded it, saying that Kataang was their favorite relationship in Avatar, but that it needed some discipline. =) I enjoyed reading that very much! So much, in fact that I decided to grant their wish. Not that it will be my best one, but I promise that I will try, and I will accept the "consequences" of making a very poor fiction. The only problem is that I could prey on some of the more impulsive things that Aang has done, or even make up something about Katara. I understand that this is a complete waste of a chapter, and more than likely against the terms and conditions guidelines of this site, but I can't help myself. If you comment an idea before 8:00pm tonight, October 24, 2009, then I might just use it! I will, of course need your permission; it would be your idea, after all. I just need a little help. If I can't get help before then, I will just have to force myself to write another boring, confusing, out-of-character story. So please, look into your heart and help me find an idea?


	2. Chapter 2

A Kataang Spanking-

To start off, I am so sorry I haven't gotten to it until now! My life has been hectic. Well, here it finally is, and again I'm so sorry!!! =(

If you don't like spanking fictions or me, then please do not read. This probably could be so much better, but since I am just now getting to everything, I feel I have wasted your time waiting for me. Anyway, this is based off of the episode where Katara steals that waterbending scroll from those pirates. (With a few adjustments, as usual) As you requested, Aang is no longer a "wuss".

"Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old, sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away, since you're so naturally gifted! " Shouts Katara. Aang looks hurt, but somehow threatening to her. "Katara, you stole, not me. Can't you see how angry this is making you?" Aang calmly explains. "No, all I can see is you being a show-off." Katara says stubbornly. "Katara, you made a very foolish decision and risked our lives just so you, not Aang could learn waterbending and now you're taking it out on us." Sokka explains, looking as concerned as possible. Aang nods his head in agreement. "What?!" Katara then perfectly demonstrates the move, but it is aimed towards the boys, it strikes both of them across the face. "Ow!!" Shouts Sokka. "Okay Katara that was your very last chance. I'm sorry I have to do this." says Aang. Aang grabs Katara's hand and sits on the tree stump behind him. "Wait, _what_ are you doing?" asks Katara in a sarcastic tone. Without answering, Aang leans her over his lap and doesn't waste any time bringing his hand down hard on Katara's bottom. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ "Ouch! Stop that! You have no right!" Screams Katara. _Smack! Smack! _"Yes Katara, I think I do." Lectures Aang. _Smack! Smack! Smack! _"Ow!" Katara kicks her legs, and tries to break free from Aang's hold around her middle, but to no avail. Aang responds to this with faster, harder swats. _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _"Katara, you stole something that would only benefit yourself, and put all of our lives in danger!" Aang continues to lecture Katara. Her eyes start to fill with tears. "Aang, I'm so sorry! Please stop!" Begs Katara. All the while, Sokka is watching wide-eyed at what he knows his sister deserves, but he can't help feeling a bit sorry for her. _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _"I should n-never have stolen the scroll in the first place! I know I could've g-gotten us all k-killed. I'll never steal again! Oh, I'm s-so sorry, Aang.-S-Sokka, t-t-too!" Shouts Katara. After Aang heard her sincere apology, he immediately stopped spanking and pulled her up into a comforting embrace. Katara realized then that Aang was crying, too. "I never want to do that again, Katara. You are my close friend, not my child, and I know that you understand that what you did was wrong… Great work on the water whip, though!" Aang smiled and wiped a tear off Katara's cheek.


End file.
